Interconnects are used between components and devices on printed circuit boards (PCBs) to allow components and devices to communicate with each other as part of a larger computer system. PCBs are often stacked together on edge as computer cards or blades connected to a computer chassis to provide a greater density within a limited space.
Interconnects allow devices, components, or blades in a computer system to communicate with each other using electrical or optical signals. Often PCBs or computer boards of different types are positioned adjacent to each other and the components on those boards are electrically connected to each other. Different board types may be interchanged with each other and placed adjacent to other different board types.
However, such interconnects between computing boards or blades can often use a significant amount of switching or routing to determine how the information being received should be routed. In addition, protocol or format translations may also take place to convert information into the formats necessary for the receiving components. The added complexity of the electronic switching components and routing can add a significant amount of cost to communication systems for such interconnects.